


Hands

by crankyjones



Series: Tyrus Month 2018 [14]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Day 21, Holding Hands, M/M, Tyrus Month 2018, Tyrus Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 21:06:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15871749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crankyjones/pseuds/crankyjones
Summary: Or the three times Cyrus and TJ held hands.





	Hands

**Author's Note:**

> written for day 21 of tyrus month :)  
> i really enjoy writing those "the three times ....", i plan on doing it again :DD  
> hope you liked it! xx
> 
> PS: i start school again tomorrow (ugh) so i hope i'll still have time to write everyday for tyrus month :(((

Cyrus could remember perfectly the first time TJ and he held hands. He had wanted to for so long and, when it happened, it just seemed like they were made to be intertwined. They both were at the Spoon along with Andi and Amber. TJ was next to him, that day. Cyrus couldn’t know which position was better; face to face or side to side. Both had their advantages—though the brunet wasn’t aware of it at first. They were eagerly talking and eating baby taters. Cyrus couldn’t remember what the topics were but, in his memory, they were all pretty interested in the conversation. However, he could remember the closeness. TJ and he had already been pretty close to each other, arms and hands brushing all the time, side hugs and all that. But, this time, it seemed different. Maybe it was all Cyrus’ imagination, but he believed they were leaning into each other, as if eager for their bodies to touch. By the end of their little hangout, TJ was all against him. He leaned back into the chair and rested his hands on his legs. Then, Cyrus felt a little pressure on his pinky finger, which was also on his legs. He remembered ignoring it at first, but the pressure came back seconds later. His eyes flickered down and he saw TJ’s hand close to his. Their pinkies were brushing against each other and Cyrus hesitated for a while. Questions were running through his head without him being able to stop them. Did he do that on purpose? Was he aware of his heart beating fast and loud against his chest? No matter how many times he told himself to calm down, Cyrus couldn’t bring himself to. When he felt the pressure once again, he was sure TJ wanted their fingers to touch. He didn’t know why he wanted to, he didn’t know why now and not every time their hands brushed before, but he knew it wasn’t an accident. TJ was doing that on purpose. On that thought, Cyrus’ heart beat even faster. _Ba-boom, ba-boom, ba-boom, ba-boom._ The voices around him kept talking but he wasn’t able to focus on them. His whole attention was on that little finger against his own. He lifted his finger and surrounded TJ’s with it carefully, just in case he was wrong about everything. The boy didn’t move his hand and Cyrus fought back a sigh of relief. What did any of that mean, exactly? Did TJ like him back? Or was it just platonic to him? When he felt TJ taking all of his fingers in his hand, intertwining them with his own, Cyrus decided to believe it wasn’t ‘just platonic’.

They didn’t talk about it for at least a week. TJ didn’t bring it up and Cyrus was too scared to do it himself. Maybe he was wrong, maybe TJ didn’t like him, maybe he did thought it was just platonic. However, they held hands a second time. It was at school, on a Friday afternoon, and TJ just learned the results of his latest maths test. Cyrus was excited to find out if he passed or not. Deep down, he knew he would pass. He progressed so much since they first met and he was so proud of him. As he was waiting for him sat down at a table of the cafeteria, Cyrus was replaying the time the boy had a C in his head, a subtle smile on his lips. He didn’t know it was humanly possible to like someone that much. TJ eventually showed up. Cyrus didn’t even have time to process he was there; he ran fast and sat down next to him to show him the paper. B-. Cyrus could still feel the bubble of pride he felt in his chest. He had to fight to not let it explode. He still hugged him. He just couldn’t help it! He was smiling so hard, his cheeks hurt. “I knew you could do it,” he told him in his ear. As a response, TJ hugged him even harder. When they broke apart, their hands brushed against the other’s arms and ended up resting against each other. Cyrus remembered it was TJ who pressed his palms with his fingers. They talked here for a while without even thinking about moving their hands.

The third times Cyrus and TJ held hands felt like the first real time to both of them. They were hanging out at the swings, talking and laughing like they always do to forget for a while about the stuff they had to deal with everyday. Cyrus was feeling a little bit nervous, though. He had been thinking about this for a while, and he thought he was ready, now. He was ready to come out to TJ. Even though it seemed pretty obvious to him they liked each other not just as friends, he still had that little bubble of doubt constantly floating inside his head. The boys were swinging; Cyrus way less high than TJ, as usual—but they enjoyed it that way. Suddenly, the brunet called TJ’s name, asking him if he could tell him something, and the jock slowed down a bit to look at him with genuine concern. It was what Cyrus loved about their friendship: everything was genuine, natural. They weren’t forcing any feelings. “I… I like boys,” Cyrus eventually said. “I’m gay.” TJ looked at him for a second and smiled. “Cyrus, you do know that I like you, right?” He could still remember the pretty shade of red that coloured the boy’s cheeks after he admitted this. Cyrus’ lips parted. “You… You do?” “Of course I do.” TJ’s laugh sounded like a melody to his ears. “I like you, too,” the brunet smiled. Then, TJ took his hand in his. The boy intertwined their fingers and started rolling his thumb against his knuckles. It was like his hands were made just for TJ. They fit perfectly together.  
Maybe that was the sign they were meant to be.


End file.
